The Grey Man
The Grey Man is a fictional character in the ''Omniverse'' series. He plays a somewhat minor role in the Infinity War as the leader of the Army of Darkness, a squadron within Devil Hulk's Resistance, after the death of the Shadow on January 27, 2032. He was inspired by Osamu Sato's LSD: Dream Emulator, an obscure Japanese PlayStation game from 1998. Fictional Character Biography 'Origins: 1986–1988' The Grey Man began his life as Unmei Ken (運命剣), which meant "destiny sword." He was born on March 10, 1986, in the Ryukyuu Islands of Japan, though he lived in Nagasaki, Japan. Ken lived a relatively normal life in his early childhood. 'From Ken to Grey: 1988' On July 18, 1988, a two-year old Ken was visited by the Shadow. The Shadow made an offer to "teach Ken of the true ways of the Universe." Ken didn't understand, yet the Shadow accepted him anyway. That night, the Shadow kidnapped Ken and brought him elsewhere in Japan. The Shadow then transformed him into an adult and named him the Grey Man (灰色男 Haiiro Otoko). Ken's skin was turned a very dark grey, and he was given a grey outfit—a hat with a very wide brim, a trench coat, slacks, and shoes. Ken was unable to think his own thoughts; all his beliefs and thoughts were products of the Shadow's ideology. Now the Grey Man, Ken followed the Shadow. The transformation caused Ken's body to somewhat distort. His legs and arms grew longer, and his back was slightly bent forward. This is also the normal appearance of the Shadow. '1988–2019' For the remainder of the 1980s and up until 2010, the Grey Man remained the Shadow's follower. On March 28, 2010, when the Shadow was chosen by Devil Hulk to join his resistance against the All, the Shadow offered the Grey Man to be his second-in-command. The Shadow said, "It'll be as it was since 1988. It'll be fun. You and I can do so much." The Grey Man accepted the offer, officially becoming the Co-Leader of the Army of Darkness. The Grey Man was present during the 2015 Convergence. 'The Infinity War: 2019–2060' The Grey Man continued to be the Shadow's underling throughout the 2020s and into the early 2030s. When the Shadow was killed by Tony Stark, Wiley, and Gus on January 27, 2032, the Grey Man underwent a mixture of emotions. Within the 44 years he knew It, the Shadow had become his only role model; with his master gone, the Grey Man was infuriated. However, half of him still had the mindset of Ken, which was stronger upon the Shadow's death; this part of him was relieved that the Shadow was dead. However, Devil Hulk appointed him as the new leader of the Army of Darkness, and he nearly silenced his Ken side. This allowed the Grey Man to become the Shadow's spiritual successor. The Grey Man fought alongside the Resistance during the Last Battle on May 10, 2060. 'Death and Revival: 2060' After the defeat of the Resistance, the All called upon the Staff to imprison the Resistance leaders. However, the All recognized that the Grey Man was suffering because he wasn't his own person. He reacted by calling upon the Infinity Staff to expel the Shadow's influence from the Grey Man. Once this was done, he became Ken once again, only he was now 74. Unfortunately, the Shadow had such an impact on Ken's own well-being that Ken would die. Before dying, Ken said to the All, "あなたは私の体から悪魔を追放したので、私は心からあなたに感謝。" (Since you banished the demon from my body, I sincerely thank you.) Ken then died. Out of sympathy, the All revived Ken. Dr. Bruce Banner provided Ken with the Infinity serum, allowing him to live forever as a 30-year-old man. '2060–' From 2060 and onwards, Ken leads a relaxed life in Nagasaki, Japan, as a regular Japanese citizen. Category:Members of Devil Hulk's Resistance Category:Infinity War belligerents Category:The Army of Darkness Category:Characters Category:1980s births Category:1986 births Category:20th Century births Category:2nd Millennium births